powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
TurbanShell
Turbanshell ''is a mollusk monster that was created by Lord Zedd from the large & unusual shell that Kimberly had found at the lake. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Green No More". Biography Turbanshell was created by Zedd from the large and unusual shell that Kimberly found on the lake. He wields a staff with a large spiked shell on one end, projects energy beams from his face, and can project an energy twister from his staff. He also seems to grow giant on his own accord, rather than through Zedd's growth bomb. He enlarged himself and attacked Angel Grove and encountered the Rangers. Turbanshell was able to seal itself up in its shell and hurl itself repeatedly, in a circle pattern, at the Thunder Megazord, knocking it over, and cause the Rangers to eject from it. Turbanshell takes a break and goes back to Zedd, who becomes furious with Turbanshell for leaving the battle while having the upper hand. Turbanshell was then sent to fight Tommy as he was able to absorb the last of his powers. Turbanshell causes Tommy to desperately fight back even without his powers even when they are brought to the Otherworld. Goldar intervenes and tells Turbanshell that he will continue torturing Tommy while Turbanshell resumes his destruction of Angel Grove. Turbanshell is hesitant at first and wants to be the one to finish Tommy, but Goldar threatens him and reminds him of his status as an underling, letting him know that Lord Zedd has other plans for him. Turbanshell continued to attack Angel Grove after Goldar takes over his place. In the meantime, Turbanshell's onslaught is broadcast on television and the Rangers feel helpless since they can do nothing to put a stop to him at that time. Tommy manages to escape from Goldar, returning to Angel Grove. Tommy then deceives Turbanshell by hiding in a cart of watermelons, which Turbanshell eats. Tommy attacks the monster from the inside with intense heat and then Zack grabs a nearby water hose, rapidly cooling Turbanshell's exterior, causing him to freeze. With the monster severely weakened, and Tommy clear, the Thunderzords are brought back, and the Rangers quickly defeated the monster with the Thunder Saber. Personality Turbanshell was ruthless, malicious, arrogant and chaotic monster. He was highly loyal to Zedd and will not stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers at any cost. But most of all, Turbanshell was extremely abusive and contemptuous. He taunted Tommy and didn't want to believe that Tommy was a great hero. Powers And Abilities *'Strength'''-Turbanshell is the strongest monster of the entire Zyu2 era. He easily defeated both the Thunder Megazord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord with no troubles. *'Durability'-Turbanshell has absurdly thick skin, probably helped by his shell, that allowed him to be hit by the Thunder Megazord's lightning cloud attack and barely stumble. This same attack later destroyed the Hatchasaurus for the first time several episodes later. The only way to destroy him is by heating him up and then cooling him rapidly so that his skin and shell become brittle enough to be destroyed. *'Shell Strike'-Turbanshell can retract his body into his shell and leap into the air before slamming into the enemy. One of these strikes knocked down the Thunder Megazord. *'Energy Blast'-Turbanshell can fire yellow lasers from his eyes that are strong enough to badly shake up the Thunder Megazord. *'Self-Growth'-Turbanshell could seemingly make himself grow multiple times without the help of Lord Seed's growth bombs. *'Hand to Hand Combat'-Turbanshell is an extremely capable fighter, being able to overwhelm the Zords as well as Tommy when sent to Goldar's dimension with no issues. Arsenal *'Shell Staff'-Turbanshell has a large staff with a top that resembles a spiral shell to use in combat. **'Spiral Blast'-Turbanshell can fire a spiral of blue energy from the tip of his staff. This was his strongest attack as a single blast was enough to defeat the Dragonzord and revert the Thunder Megazord back into the Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Turbanshell was voiced by Barbara Goodson. Notes * Turbanshell comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Ultrazord originally defeated Turbanshell. * Turbanshell's footage when small is made exclusively in America and is technically not Zyu2 since he was filmed only as a giant in Japan and they merely shipped the suit. ** Some theorise that him and Guitardo from the previous episode were origjnally supposed to have appeared in the same episode with Guitardo being destroyed and Turbanshell coming in after his defeat in a similar way to Lipsyncher and Pursehead in the later episode "Two For One." This idea comes from the fact that Guitardo did not have a Zord fight for some reason. *** There is however little evidence of this, especially since it is unclear where the footage of TOmmy in the bin would come into play. * Recently released Zyu2 footage shows that TurbanShell not only fought Dragonzord, but also the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, & Megazord instead of the Red Dragon Thunderzord & Thunder Megazord. Also it is implied that the real cause of how Turbanshell was frozen it was shown that Zack used the Mastodon Dinozord to freeze the monster instead of using the water hose. The zord was not actually seen in the raw footage. ** Also, the footage was used out of order as Turbanshell consumed the watermelon truck before the second battle and was about to finish off the fallen Dinozords when a sudden attack of indigestion hit (the cause being the Green Ranger using the Blue Ranger's "mega heater"). * Turbanshell is voiced by Barbara Goodson. She would later go on to voice other monsters in the franchise, such as Somnibot in Zeo and Icy Angel in Lost Galaxy. * A recolored, caped, stinger-added, and deshelled version of TurbanShell was seen in cameos in "Fire in Your Tank" (where it was among the monsters in Divatox' boot camp) and "Heir to the Throne" (where it was among the monsters at the Onyx Tavern) where it was nicknamed "Mosquito Man" by the fans. * In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Trading Card game, he is simply referred to as 'Beach Bum.' * It is shown in the comic series that he had four legs and red eyes. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters